


Winter Blues & Warmth

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: dysfunctional family funtimes [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: Shuu just wants to spend time with Haise.In which; Haise having children is really putting a block on Shuu’s time with him.(Reposted due to Ao3 mishaps)





	

Shuu’s most important thing is having all of Haise’s undivided attention. He discovers this after their second date to the theatre. He liked it before, and had craved it before, but to see those steely eyes soften just a bit and focus entirely on him is more than he can handle sometimes. Haise focuses in on Shuu, and the intensity in his gray eyes is enough to drive Shuu crazy. It makes him want to kiss and fuck Haise senseless. But Haise never lets it progress further than a few kisses, and Haise’s hand down Shuu’s pants.

Shuu is frustrated.

 

* * *

 

 

Arima and Mado have taken over the living room for the night as they settle in for a night of drinking to celebrate Mado’s latest win. Haise allows Shuu into his room because Shuu refuses to leave after they do that.  Haise's three children have been sent off to bed and Haise has changed into his pajamas, and looks completely relaxed. Shuu sits on the bed next to him, and touches his knee, and when Haise doesn’t do anything, leans forward and kisses him. Kissing Haise had been hard in the past, as it never seemed like he was getting any sort of response. Now, he knows that if he pays enough attention, Haise is responding in his own way. It’s in the increase of his breathing, and the way he doesn’t pull away, kissing back in a slow way that are all signs that Haise wants this more than he lets on.

Shuu feels proud of each hard earned reaction he got out of Haise, even if it is minimal at times. When Haise is ready to go further, Shuu feels something in his lover give as he is allowed to push Haise on his back and kiss his way down his chest.

He is allowed to undress Haise, slipping off his shirt and easing down his pants. Haise is so compliant that Shuu starts to worry a bit, and looks up to make sure that he’s still with him.

“Stop,” Haise says, and Shuu stops, fingers inside of Haise’s boxers, finally touching his hardened cock. Shuu can’t help but feel pride holding the evidence of Haise’s desire in his palm. Haise makes him pull his hands out, and Shuu almost complains but does as ordered. He can see by the look in Haise’s eyes that all his focus is on him and Shuu now.

Shuu doesn’t know what to say as Haise presses a kiss to his jaw, and undoes his shirt. When he does go to speak, he’s shushed, then told not to wake the children. After that, Haise’s firm hands push him down on the bed, and he straddles him.

Haise’s thighs are warm against his, even through his pants, and Shuu bites his tongue as Haise sucks against his nipple. Shuu tries to order Haise to bite him, but Haise kisses him, and he can taste blood. He realizes he’s bitten his tongue harder than he thought.

“You only have to be quiet enough so that the children don’t hear,” Haise mutters, “The walls aren’t that thin.”

“And Arima? Mado?” Shuu asks, “Won’t they hear?”

Haise just sighs, “We can stop now--”

“No, it’s alright, if you’re fine with it, Haise,” Shuu says quickly. He knows how easily Haise would leave him like this, aching for him, if he pushes the issue. He has finally gotten Haise undressed, he is not turning back from this.

Haise kisses him again, and most of the blood is gone, so Shuu ignores the lingering pain and focuses on nothing but Haise’s tongue and teeth as he pushes into the kiss. He wants to feel everything that makes up Haise. He wants his heart to be pressed against Shuu’s own. He digs his nails into Haise’s back, and urges him to move closer so he can reach his goal. But Haise doesn’t come down easily, nor as completely as Shuu wants. Haise has never been easy, will never bend easily to Shuu’s whims.

Haise doesn’t say anything, but gives him an amused look as he takes off Shuu’s pants, and tosses them on the floor. Shuu pulls him down for another kiss as he presses his fingers inside of Haise’s boxers and tugs them down. He rolls them over , and Haise keeps his legs on either side of Shuu’s hips, and generally takes Shuu’s breath away as he gives him a half amused smile. Shuu forces his own boxers down, and kisses Haise as he wraps a hand around both of their cocks. It doesn’t take long for Shuu to come. Each moment that he gets to spend making Haise fall apart underneath his hands is enough for him. Shuu will never want anyone more.

When Haise comes, he grabs Shuu’s arm and closes his eyes. It is almost a rejection of what they’ve just shared, and Shuu cannot tolerate anything he sees as a rejection of them. Shuu kisses him until Haise opens up his eyes and looks at him.

 _This is real,_  he thinks,  _you are mine._

 

* * *

 

 

Saiko is a brat who doesn’t like him. Tooru is a brat who pretends to like him. And Shirazu walks around with a handmade badge that says ‘Down with Tsukuyami’ which isn’t even his name. He doesn’t  _care_. He refuses to have anything to do with them and their pranks as often as he can help it. All he cares about is preventing Haise from saying that they are over.  

He doesn’t care how this started, or why Haise allows it to continue. Each look that he wins from Haise, each laugh of happiness is a treasure. He would give anything to see Haise smile at him like he had at the beginning again. He would take back how it all happened, but knows that it couldn’t have gone any other way.

All the money in the world would not have been able to make Haise look his way, as caught up as he was with the children. Arima had explained to him something of their backgrounds, so he can understand why, but he cannot stop himself from resenting them. He resents anything that takes Haise’s attention from him.

All Shuu wants is for Haise to accept him, to give him a more steady place in Haise’s inner circle. But Haise refuses to budge, even as Shuu works his way more and more into his life.

As it stands, he’s watching television with all of Haise’s family. Or rather, he’s on the couch, and Haise is next to him, and their legs are touching, and he wants him, but Haise is cheering on the rest of the family as they play something on the PS2. It looks way beyond what a ten-year-old girl should be allowed to play, but he holds his tongue as Arima’s character is completely destroyed by said girl.

He has his hand wrapped around Haise’s back and is urging him to lean into him when his phone rings, and Saiko says “Fuck!”

That prompts Haise to sigh and correct her, and Shuu takes the chance go to and answer his phone. It’s his manager, Kanae, who starts going on and on about shoots and assignments and jobs, and stuff that Shuu does not care about when he was so close to getting Haise to lean on him. He ends up hanging up on Kanae, and when he goes back inside, the tv has been turned off and the three kids are getting ready for bed. Haise is holding Saiko in his arms like she’s a baby, and whispering to her as he carries her off. Shuu sits next to Arima while he waits.

He likes Arima, and he likes to think that Arima likes him. He’s not sure entirely how much about him the other man knows, but he seems to approve of him, and that’s all that matters.

“That would be a nice photo,” Arima says, nodding at Saiko and Haise. Shuu agrees if only because of the way the hall lights are hitting Haise. Shuu turns to the two remaining boys and almost says something, but Arima speaks up again. “Alright, Tooru, Shirazu, off to bed. Haise will stop in to tell you goodnight.”

“Ah, alright, Arima.” Tooru puts down his book, and goes to his bedroom. Shirazu glares at Shuu before leaving for his room.

“Beer?” Arima asks, and Shuu declines. Arima makes his way to the kitchen anyway and gets one for himself.

“I’m going to be leaving on an assignment tonight,” Arima says, and he doesn’t open his beer, “I trust that you won’t have sex in the living room while I’m gone.”

“Dad!” Haise has come back into the living room, and he’s blushing, “We’re not going to do anything like that.”

Shuu agrees after a look around the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

They’ve barely gotten their clothes off when there’s a loud thud on his door, and Haise stops, right in the middle of taking Shuu’s dick into his mouth.

Shuu clears his throat as Haise tucks his penis back into his pants, and straightens himself out to open up the door. Shuu literally cannot believe his luck as Saiko stumbles into the room in tears, and Haise makes him leave so that she can sleep with him that night.

Dating a single father means interruptions, Shuu knows this. He can’t help but feel as the children are purposely getting in the way though. But he keeps in mind Haise’s number one rule, and doesn’t do anything.

 

* * *

 

 

His reward for patience comes when after a movie Haise suggests they go to a hotel. And when he asks what type of hotel, Haise just requests that it not be overly expensive. He asks about the kids as he drives to a hotel his family is associated with, and gets told that Akira is spending the night.

When he asks, “Why are we going to a hotel?” Haise gives him a half smile. He’d asked because he wanted to be sure, wanted to be sure that Haise was sure.

“We can’t do anything at my apartment, the walls are too thin.” Haise doesn’t say,  _and the children are bound to interrupt as they seem to have developed a habit of doing_ , but he also directed Shuu to a hotel instead of to his apartment, so it’s all in the subtext.

The hotel room is a distant background as Haise takes off his shoes, and socks, and then pulls lube and a few condoms from his pocket and sets them down like a promise on the nightstand table.

Shuu is kissing him before he can get his shirt off, pressing him down on the bed and just enjoying the small moan that he draws out of Haise as they separate for air.

Shuu tells him how beautiful he is in a mix of French and Italian as Shuu helps Haise take off his shirt. He’s switched to English by the time they’re both naked (at last, finally, clothes should be  _banned_ ). Haise half listens to him, but mostly he presses Shuu to his back, stills him with a kiss and grabs the lube. Shuu would complain, but that defeats the purpose, so he holds his tongue.

Shuu can’t help but speak up when Haise spreads his legs, and not his own, and presses a finger inside him. Shuu goes to ask why the role reversal, but finds himself speechless as Haise stares just at him. Steel eyes holding Shuu’s own. There’s no children, no parents, just him. Just Shuu, and all of Haise’s attention is on him, and on Shuu’s body letting Haise in. Shuu can’t bring himself to care or complain when he’s getting exactly what he wants. Especially when he feels more fingers join the first.

He opens up for Haise, glad that this is happening, and moves with him as he replaces his fingers with his cock. It’s a slow burn when he’s been penetrated completely. But a good burn. Such a good feeling that when Haise stops moving and asks if he’s okay, Shuu could kiss him. So he does.

He has Haise as he’s never had him before. Even if their relationship is a paradoxical lie, he still has Haise, which is all he’s ever wanted.

He grips Haise closer, almost begging him to go faster, and harder, but settling on enjoying it as the evidence of how much Haise does want him back. He kisses as much as Haise’s body as he can reach, fingers still digging into his skin, and he knows that he’s marking Haise just as much as Haise has marked him. Claimed him in the best way possible.

Shuu doesn’t think he can be happier.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, it becomes a habit that sometimes Haise will suggest they go to a hotel, and then they’ll fuck and sleep and Haise will go home after a while. One night, Shuu asks him to stay, and Haise considers him.

“Why?” Haise asks, and honestly, Shuu loves him, but it should be obvious why.

“I want to sleep with you.”

Haise just raises an eyebrow, indicating the messed up bed from which Shuu has not moved, and then sighs. “You want me to spend the night?”

“Yes, I would like to hold my lover close and whisper sweet nothings in his ear all night.”

Haise just ignores him, which is fine since he takes back off his clothes aside from his boxers and climbs back into bed. He doesn’t let Shuu gather him to his chest, but he allows Shuu to rest his head on his chest and just listen to his heart beat.

Shuu’s never heard his heartbeat before, and it fascinates him. He falls asleep listening to the unique pattern that gives life to the man he loves.


End file.
